


A Note of Resignation

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt No Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, POV Female Character, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Outsider, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: When push comes to shove, who is Ladybug’s hero?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 247





	A Note of Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> So because I am...very upset that Marinette always gets trashed on, here’s some class salt.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is known for her generosity.  
It’s her star quality, something so many people revere as her greatest virtue.  
And yet, those same people use her, time and time again.

From demanding buffets to be made by her, to asking for custom prom dresses and suits, she had been asked for everything.  
And now? 

She was fed up.

Fed up with Alex’s fits when she refused a request.  
Fed up with Alya’s accusations of jealousy and discrimination.  
Fed up with Lila’s constant attempts to bring her down.  
Fed up with Chloe’s bragging and bullying.  
Fed up with Adrien not doing anything, not ever saying something or helping when Lila blames others for her mistakes.

She was tired.

She didn’t ask to be Ladybug, but she was.  
She didn’t ask to be the class go-to for favors, but she was.  
She didn’t ask to be the miraculous guardian, but she was.  
She didn’t ask to have all these responsibilities, but she did.

Perhaps it was time to stop.  
To stop letting people step on her.  
To stop letting Chat Noir get away with harassing her.  
To stop forcing herself to keep going when there was really nothing worth torturing herself for.

Alone in her room, Marinette sits down, and she cries.

She cries, because there’s no one that would ever listen to her.  
She cries, because she never had the courage to stand up for herself.  
She cries, because she’s given up.

And when that akuma flies over to her, hovers over her, she doesn’t stop it. Doesn’t transform and de-evilize it.

Because why would she?  
Who was worth the time, the stress, the energy?

As Ladybug, her job was to save Paris. Her job was to serve justice. Her job was to be a hero.

But who was to save Ladybug? To serve justice for her? To be her hero?

Hell if she knew.

But from now on? She wasn’t Ladybug. She was Marinette.

Just Marinette.

No more Ladybug, no more being a doormat, no more holding Paris on her shoulders.

The students of Françoise Dupont could testify all they want, but Marinette was the judge now.

And as long as she held the gavel, there was a forecast of cloudy skies with no chance of being saved.

**Author's Note:**

> I know her akumatized state is called Princess Justice and isn’t related to court but I thought of it and couldn’t resist.


End file.
